


All Ideas in my Head, I will pour it out here

by Creafujo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: This is all my Obey Me ideas and AU. Feel free to use them if you want. Maybe I will also write some of them...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Headcanon 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my Obey Me ideas and AU. Feel free to use them if you want.

AU: Human AU, Middle Asia in ancient time AU, Chain Stories Mode (this can be a game which a few authors put their own MC inside, for example 9 authors means 9 stories with their own MC. The authors can’t grab the same guys. Example: author A start with Lucifer, next author can’t have Lucifer. In case there’s more authors than the boys, the author who write the second story must proceed as the second spouse of the boys)

Lucifer have 9 younger siblings from eldest to youngest:  
Lucifer (23) – Simeon (21) – Mammon (19) – Levi (18) – Asmo (17) – Lilith (16) – Beelzebub + Belphegor (15) – Satan (13) – Luke (10)

Mom is cavalry archer who used to riding horse and archery. She is also good at cooking, cleaning and embroidery.

Father is good at baking, take care of animals and can read and count money.

Mom died not long after Luke’s birth from illness.

Father went out to hunt so Mom can have meat soup but Mom died and Lucifer blamed father. Father died from combination of heartbreak and illness.

Michael and Diavolo are neighbor’s kids who is around Lucifer’s age.

Lucifer used to bully Michael and Diavolo a lot but Lucifer got mad if anyone bully Michael and Diavolo. Lucifer punched the bullies and got into fight all the time (when he around 9-11) but he grows out of it. In future, Diavolo and Michael teased him about it.

Diavolo has cousins. His cousin’s village got starvation and wiped out so when he go there, he only see five daughters of his cousin still barely alive so Diavolo take them as his daughters. Then Diavolo later adopted 3 baby girls which left in his garden.

Barbatos has one niece and this niece always play with Diavolo’s adopted daughters.

Solomon is the merchant who come to sell things occasionally and he is seeking wife. Actually he is a prince from faraway country.

Lilith is tomboy and she dislike embroidery but after Mother’s death, she starts doing it because she doesn’t want her brothers to be worried about her wedding dress.

Lucifer is the best cavalry archer. He can shoot and aim on the moving horse. But he actually not a natural archer.

Mammon and Levi are natural archer but Mammon prefers counting money and Levi didn’t dare to do archery after Levi fell from his horse. Lucifer and Father took Levi to swim as rehab but Levi prefer to swim ever since.

The tasks of the Lucifer’s siblings:  
1\. Lucifer is hunting for meat/patrolling the border/guarding the animals w/Simeon  
2\. Simeon guarding the animals (goats, horses, sheep)  
3\. Mammon is doing bookkeeping and in charge of money  
4\. Levi is out fishing and sometimes he dives to get crabs/clams/shrimps  
5\. Asmo is helping Mammon with selling the produce they got  
6\. Lilith in charge of cooking, cleaning, sometimes mend the clothes  
7\. Beelzebub helping Mammon with the heavy lifting  
8\. Belphegor taking care of animals (taking care of the meat/wools/the animal condition)  
9\. Satan is helping Mammon with negotiation  
10\. Luke is helping Simeon and Belphegor taking care of animals

Available guys:  
Lucifer, Simeon, Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Beelzebub, Belphegor, Satan, Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon

Prologue:

“Lucifer,”  
“Yes, Diavolo?”  
“Your siblings still single after this long?”  
“You see, I am worried about them. They need girls who can help them take care of themselves.”  
“Why don’t you try to introduce my adopted daughters to them?”  
“What?”  
“Coz my daughters at marriageable age. Why don’t we throw a party and see if any can be a couple?”  
“Ah…. I see. You mean they must get out of the house and try to be adult.”  
“Yes… kind of… you see… some of my daughters… they are super tomboy and you know I spoil them so much….”  
“I see. You want to see if they can nab marriageable lads from my house.”  
“A bit…”  
“Sure. Why not?”  
“Yeaaassshhh!! Why don’t we invite Michael’s daughter as well?”  
“Fine with me.”  
“It will make it as if we three throw party for nostalgia while we can see if any couple form.”  
“Sure. We need to go to Michael’s house then.”


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Ghost Groom AU

Father is killed by his 3 wives.  
Mom 1 have Lucifer and Satan  
Mom 2 have Mammon, Levi and Lilith  
Mom 3 have Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor

The brother from eldest to youngest:  
Lucifer – Mammon – Levi – Asmo – Lilith – Beelzebub + Belphegor – Satan

Lilith died because she got chicken pox and too late getting treatment despite how rich their family, a proof that Father doesn’t really care much about his kids.

Which is why Mom 3 asked Mom 2 and Mom 1 to kill their husband with poison and they hide this fact from their kids. After their husband’s death, they take care of husband’s business before they all do their own dream: Mom 3 return being actress, Mom 2 back to be fashion designer and Mom 1 run the business before teaching Lucifer and Satan.

When the story start, Lucifer already become the CEO of the company and the three moms already retired and become gossipy rich aunties with successful kids.

MC is from poor family. Lucifer is dead. His brothers are in emergency to search for his bride as in their family, if the eldest don’t have spouse, the younger brothers can’t get married. Which is why Mammon as the second eldest must arrange a bride for dead Lucifer.

Hilarious event ensues as Lucifer as ghost still haunting his bride as possessive husband and scaring his brothers because he is petty and jealous of them who can interact with his wife. Lucifer also appears in front of his wife as sleep paralysis.

Lucifer who is dead and now a ghost has nothing to do so he thinks it’s funny to scare his brothers and scaring burglars/kidnappers/rapists who tried to do things to his wife (yeah Luci is possessive).

Plot Twist: MC and Lucifer were childhood sweetheart who promised to marry each other but MC’s father must move because of his work so MC moved and don’t really remember about the marriage promise.

There is two ways to ask MC to be Lucifer’s bride:  
1\. Put red envelope in MC’s path to go home and MC picked it up. Then later Mammon kidnapped them and give money to MC coz MC need it so MC agree to marry dead person.  
2\. Mammon sent people to MC’s house so MC parents already agree to it (hey, Mammon put money to use, ok?) so they just need to ask MC is MC will agree.

AN: I said bride but the bride is gender neutral as even if they married, the position of MC is the one who married into Lucifer’s family so the bride is a mere title instead of referring to gender.


	3. Chapter 3

AU: MC is lazy ossan (cool uncle) who is around 35-40 something and he is somehow an ex-demon exorcist who was deemed as crazy by demon standard in his youth (he did defeat so many demons that his name was recorded as Demon Beater). 

Actually demon bros want to summon his niece but got him instead. 

MC got twin brother who is dead and leaving him a niece to care for. 

MC is normal priest in his old age. 

MC also super beauty during his youth and very popular that he was so wild and he’s bi but when MC start to be around 20 something, he starts to grow muscle and got abs and some muscles. 

MC also pretty much baby all those demons. 

The only difference from canon is that MC can deflect Belphegor’s attack and ended up not dead because come on, MC was Demon Beater long ago, he still can deck demon’s face with just a punch because he still doing work out!

Also, MC got more angel blood, not only Lilith but another unnamed one who also died from breaking heaven’s rules. 

This angel’s bloodline somehow meets with Lilith’s descendant so his angel blood is quite thick which is why he can become Demon Beater. 

MC also always throw out pervert comments but he never act it out (he is never doing it again for sooo long that Asmo said if you never do it in 10 years or so you are already virgin again!).

MC also the type of person who spoil kids.

He did smoke, drink, party during his youth but he was quick to repent when his twin bro left him a baby. Smoke become candies and party become less and less and his drink? He can’t drink because he must care for his niece, dang it!

MC had a happy life tho he always raised in church and pretty much very YOLO during his youth. Then he repented hard because he lost his twin and must raise his niece. His niece thinks of him as her father. 

MC never think of love before RAD at all that's why his relationship never got serious.


	4. Chapter 4

AU: There are 3 mom in their family

Mom 1 has Lucifer and Lilith and Satan  
Mom 2 has Mammon and Levi  
Mom 3 has Asmo and the twins

Father is mafia boss and super rich man. Lilith got sick as child. When mom 1 runs away, Mom 1 saved Lucifer by giving him to Diavolo’s father. Mom 2 died from poison. Mom 3 runs away after asking divorce. Mom 3 managed to save Mammon, Levi and the twins. She leaves Mammon to her best friend a casino owner, Levi to her hacker best friend and the twins to her cousins.

When the kids grow up, they all banded together to kill their father.  
Diavolo and Lucifer grow up like brothers. Barbatos and Simeon too.  
Mammon was raised in casino so he knows tricks and bluff.  
Levi grow up as programmer and hacker. He is good at hacking but he prefers play games.  
Asmodeus stay with father but he jumped into entertainment world.  
Satan stay with father as his heir.  
Beelzebub is athlete  
Belphegor looks very average but he is a sniper.  
MC is assassin/detective who being hired by Father to track down his sons but later joined the brothers coz the father sent another assassin to finish MC and the bros promised MC nicer payment.

\--

AU: Assassin MC + fake dating AU, MC and Lucifer are lovers in public, the perfect couple but in private, MC is assassin who try to kill Lucifer on daily basis. When MC got her final order from her boss, she cornered Lucifer and they try to shoot each other, only for MC to miss and Lucifer shot MC fatally. From this, you can decide whether MC survive or not. If happy end, MC was declared dead but Lucifer make a new identity for MC so MC won’t be hunted by her organization.

AN: Any of the bro is fine tho but my HC keep saying Lucifer, Lucifer so the example is Lucifer


	5. Chapter 5

AU: Manipulative Blind MC  
MC is blind since birth but MC relies on echolocation so her hearing is good.  
MC did some judo as self-defense class  
MC usually pretend to be frail and weak, taking advantage of her handicap so people lower their guards against her. She is good at playing victim emotionally and physically.  
MC played Mammon like fiddle but she is sincere when she asked Mammon to be her eyes to help her.  
MC is good at being manipulative so she can guess Belphegor’s identity early.  
MC is not that good as person because MC only come close with anyone if they benefit her. Like in early chapter she is kind to Mammon? She emotionally manipulates him, by being kind to him, he will prefer to seek her when he desperately needs reassurances.  
Later she unexpectedly cares for the demon brothers and the fellow exchange students + Diavolo and Barbatos.  
This fic is more of MC’s self-growth as human.  
At first she faked her concern to the brothers but later she will really care for them all.  
AN: I use her but actually it’s **gender neutral**. I just prefer to write using fem MC coz I am used to it.

AU: MC is mature type who works as professional therapist. Then MC somehow wake up in RAD and got tangled with demon bros but MC think “The fuck why don’t I get paid for this?? I should talk with Diavolo” then MC demanded Diavolo or the demon bros to pay them.  
“I don’t work for free, I am not charity” said MC.  
MC have two face: The professional therapist and the I-am-tired-all-the-time-please-let-me-sleep.  
MC know Belphegor try to rope MC to toxic relationship and MC shrugged him off while trying to drag him to recover from losing Lilith long ago.

AU: Human AU, MC is in debt with seven brothers (insert impossible number here) and to pay the debt, MC must marry them all (so all of them can have a free escort during social party). Warning: Poly, Gender neutral

AU: MC wake up as baby abandoned in front of House of Lamentation. What kind of life she will have under care of the seven demon brothers?? MC in this AU is Demon baby. **Gender neutral.**

AU: MC wake up and realized she got isekai-ed to game Obey Me. Her system is there to show her the love meter from the demon bros to her but then it starts to get dark.  
There’s two ways to write this AU:  
1\. It’s romcom AU where MC like one of the bros but the other bro’s love meter goes up instead of her target.  
2\. The fact MC got isekai-ed to this body (in-game MC) is revealed to be scary fact. The 7 demon bros made homunculus for resurrecting Lilith and get chewed by Diavolo but then MC start to move so Diavolo ordered 7 demon bros to take responsibility and care for MC. MC is homunculus so while she is bleeding like normal human and fragile, MC need monthly mana supply from the demons so have a bit ero scene here. Also, because MC can raise love meter, if one raised to move past Lover level to Yandere level, it means bad end for MC.  
3\. I just want to see a scene of MC being forced into marriage with Diavolo (u//w//u)  
AN: MC in this story can be **gender neutral** but the idea in my head is Female MC.


	6. Chapter 6

AU: Comedy genre + Royalty MC AU  
MC is the crown prince/crown princess also, OP MC.  
There are two ways writing it:  
1\. OP Human MC  
2\. OP Angel Princess MC  
If angel MC, despite what her tutors preach about demons are bad etc, MC be like, so what, humans also evil (MC said this while picking her/his nose). Diavolo kidnapped angel MC who is just recently born. Recently born angel MC has adult body (legal) but her mind is… well, she/he is just recently born angel so despite the angels tutored her in many things, she is still innocent and has a huge curiosity. Sometimes, accidentally shot a holy ray (sometimes when she can’t control it).  
MC is royalty who got kidnapped by Diavolo as political hostage. But MC treated her hostage situation as vacation. After she listened to Mammon’s complains, she gives him Demonus, causing Mammon to drink and fall asleep and MC steal her key from Mammon. Then when she sneaks around, she somehow got the demon brother’s secret but her sneaking around is more or less to take a walk instead of running away.  
MC: I want steak for dinner.  
Barb: This is not a hotel, Princess MC.  
-  
MC: (sneak around and meet Lucifer)  
Lucifer: How come you always sneak out?!  
MC: (whisper) that night…. In castle….. with Diavolo…..  
Lucifer: I don’t see you.  
MC: Yaaaay!  
-  
MC: I will help you, Diavolo! Since we are friends! (but MC sneak the petition to put hot water in her room between Diavolo’s paper)  
Diavolo: Hey, what is that obvious petition I never approved of?  
MC: But I want hot water….  
Diavolo: Look, you are hostage here!  
MC: fine. (proceed to use Diavolo’s bathroom every time she wants to take a bath)  
Diavolo: ?!?!?! why you are in my bathroom?!  
MC: I want hot water. The only bathroom with hot water is yours.  
Diavolo: Fine I will give you your hot water!! I will ask Barbatos to install it so don’t bath in my room!!  
-  
MC: I wanna go home….  
The whole castle in panic.  
MC: ….to take back my favorite dresses and my forgotten things.  
-  
Lucifer: You CAN’T!!  
MC: You stingy old man! Ugly face!!  
Lucifer: This is my first time someone called me ‘ugly face’…. (somehow his pride is internally damaged and he is in shock)  
After MC stole Mammon’s keys three times, everyone already gets used to MC making her way around in the castle after all, MC is not running away but ‘taking a walk’ in the castle. Also, because MC sneaking around, MC somehow got a dirt on everyone in the palace but she is only using it when she wants to get out of sticky situation.  
Michael in Celestial Realm: GYAAAAAAAA WHERE’S MC?!  
MC and the demon brothers sharing Father coz angel princess MC is created to help Michael but she got kidnapped.  
AN: **gender neutral** , because angel has no real gender but alien-like flame wheel with eyes

AU: MC as royal princess/prince AU  
MC is the youngest of 9 siblings and MC is being kept secret (as backup in case the royal family got massacred or something). MC’s room also has the most hidden spots.  
MC siblings:  
1\. Crown Prince Yuichi (From queen)  
2\. Second Prince Yuto (from queen)  
3\. Third Prince Yuzo (from queen)  
4\. Fourth Prince Jupiter (from concubine)  
5\. First Princess Juno (from concubine)  
6\. Second Princess Yurina (from queen)  
7\. Third Princess Yukina (from queen)  
8\. Fourth princess Yuina (from queen)  
9\. Yuji (from queen)  
10\. Yuki (MC) (from queen)  
Spoiled MC always lonely so she wanted a friend. When Diavolo somehow kidnapped her as exchange student, MC wants to befriend the crown prince of demon because they both royalty and both lonely. This story is in line with canon.  
Protective older brothers and older sisters will deck the demon brothers who messed with their youngest sister (MC is the baby of the family). MC is rich AF.


	7. Chapter 7

AU: Demon brothers as catboys AU  
The demon bros got cursed into kittens in human world thanks to a curse book they need to get. The curse book also cursed Lucifer before it self-destructs (using all its power to curse one of the strongest demon is a stupid move). and MC picked them up in the middle of rain. MC is so happy that MC got so many kittens.  
Mammon start to “pretend to be cute” so he can have the meat while Asmo and the others also dislike it when Mammon got the meat (he should share but nope, Great Mammon got this from his own work).  
MC favorite is Mammon because Mammon always friendly to them (Mammon actually begging for food). More or less, MC baby them so much that they feel comfy but then one day, MC return and see 7 handsome cat boys in their room… sniffing their clothes, their jackets, their underwear…. Later they explained to MC that they got cursed so MC must help them since MC is their owner. Chaos ensues.  
AN: MC in this kittens AU is **gender neutral**

AU: The demon brothers are cats. MC also cat. Human Diavolo and Human Barbatos.  
MC is Barbatos’ cat. They live in high rise apartment. Barbatos loves MC and MC loves Owner (Barbatos).

MC is scottish fold munchkin mix  
Lucifer black maine coon  
Mammon orange tabby  
Leviathan American shorthair  
Satan Norwegian forest cat brown  
Asmodeus Persian with a bit orange-ish white fur  
Beelzebub calico with more orange  
Belphegor calico with more black and white

One day, Mammon is sitting on one spot and he doesn’t move from there ever since. Diavolo then realized Mammon is staring and meowing and trying to get MC’s attention.  
‘…mating season?!’ Diavolo thought.  
“Mreeeeooooowwrrr <3 <3 <3!!” Mammon yowled like a sick cat in love.  
‘WTF’ is what is inside Lucicat and his cat brothers.  
Then the brothers start to stick near Mammonyan to see wtf is this dumb cat see to the point he is meowing like cat in heat?  
Du-du-dun!!  
A beautiful MC cat, a scottish fold munchkin cat with short legs and cute folded ears.  
They fell in love.  
“Meoooowwwwwweerrrrrr!!” the cat brothers keep choiring meow meow each time they can see MC from windows.  
To the point they don’t want to play with Diavolo (Owner) and Diavolo asked Barbatos to bring MC to play date with his cats.  
Later when Barbatos found MC pregnant, he was furious.  
“You sons impregnated my daughter!! I want compensation!!”  
“WHAT?!” 

(AN: kucing kucing bejat XD Indonesian will get my joke)

Funny moments when MC still feeding the kittens, one of the father come and join their kid.  
Diavolo: Ppppffff!! Wtf you already a dad but still horny?! I already make you sterile! (but diavolo took a video of MC cat punched the father to shoo the father cat from stealing kitten’s milk)  
AN: This is just short stories, I guess, will end in 3-4 chapters because it’s only cat demon brothers and cat MC doing something cats do.


	8. Chapter 8

MC is isekai-ed to RPG game of Obey Me but the Chapter titled “Great Celestial War” killed almost all the unit story-wise. This chapter is also just Chapter 5 or chapter 4 in-game wise.

MC is human with amnesia

MC can change their class during preparation stage.

Insert your own OCs here as other angels who can pair up with other demon bois you like. But most of your OCs must die after the “Great Celestial War” chapter. For example: you have 10 OCs, only 3 can survive the chapter.

Side characters come in second arc. Because your units dwindled down thanks to story-wise, your unit (MC) has the biggest selection of romance.

Satan come in second arc with former undateables (Luke won’t be here).

Luke is considered as child unit.

There is 13 end: Game Over, True End and 11 Reset End.

MC already play two times: Game Over and 1 Reset End.

But then MC think she can change the ending but again and again and again, MC only got Reset End.

By the time it’s already the 10–th time MC reset, the dialogues from the demon bros start to change.

After the fifth or the sixth reset, MC start to go all quiet and try to ignore any of the romance partner’s advance who try to get to know MC. By the end of the their “support/partnership”, MC is will break down and cry from guilt of knowing her “husband” will meet demise in Final Chapter.

MC body got possessed by God (but not demon bros’ father) and this God wants to destroy the world

Think of two souls in one body but MC soul always in charge. After the shock of knowing the truth, MC is weakened so the God can take over.

If 7 main demon bros is MC’s husband, they will die in Final Chapter by MC’s hand and their child unit will be MC’s number one underling.

If side characters is MC’s husband, they won’t show up in Final Chapter but their child unit will appear as mini-boss to drain and weaken your party. 

AN 1: Diavolo and/or Barbatos’s child unit are Hard to kill AF they can return time to the state before they got damaged and the only way to win this fight is to acquire Solomon’s artefact which means one of your child unit must have full support with Solomon otherwise, it’s instant game over

AN 2: Simeon’s child unit is super resilient with high HP and high Def. You must nuke him with as many debuff skills as possible. But once you hit their HP to 50% and 30%, this child unit will release their angel form 1 (humanoid winged form with wings) and angel form 2 (alien looking flame wheel with hundred eyes covered with wings)

AN 3: Solomon’s child unit can spam debuff in their turn and if you purposely try to drain EXP from them, in turn 4, 7, 13, 44, 66 and 77, this child unit will cast Ars Nova which can nuke all of your party, causing massive damage and massive debuff

MC is a child born of cult of God. This God wants to use MC as vessel since birth but the ceremony failed, MC’s parents run away trying to hide MC. Years pass by and MC’s parents both dead. Then when inspecting ancient ritual circle, MC got thrown into Celestial Realm during Great Celestial War. When summoned, before you fall to crash into Mammon, your head bumped to World Tree and Tree of Knowledge, causing amnesia.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you want to write it (actually, so I can read it too, hehe....) ^^


End file.
